Love Triangle?
by TheBeautyOfTheGrave
Summary: ON HIATUS. Mia and Andrew have just got married - this is the story of Mia, Andrew, Nicholas and Lady Elissa and their views and positions in the royal love triangle. Please read and review! More chapters will be added soon!
1. Man and Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of storylines from Princess Diaries 1 or 2.

_Ok, I've only written one other Fanfic so far and I'm a bit unsure about this one so please read and review!! It's all about how Mia, Andrew, Nicholas and Lady Elisa feel after Mia and Andrew get married. Most people think it's a simple love triangle between Mia, Nicholas and Andrew, but is there someone else involved?! _

_By the way, the order of 'thoughts' goes Mia, Andrew, Nicholas and then Lady Elisa…Enjoy!! (I hope!) _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia:

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride!"

Mia closed her eyes slightly as Andrew leaned forward to kiss her. There it was again, the kiss with no spark.

It was true that Mia loved him, but not as a husband. He was a fun, understanding, adoring husband who was actually very perfect for her, but she wasn't happy. It wasn't a selfish sadness, she wasn't spoilt, besides the fact that she was a princess! She just knew that her prince was still waiting for her and that secretly, her spirit belonged at the lake, wrapped in a patterned blanket, comforting her against the bitter cold of the winter night. Of course, the arms around her neck were also warming her, protecting her, loving her.

She could never lie there again, never be with him again. Obviously, divorce was legal in Genovia, but she couldn't do that to Andrew…or her family. She would have to give up her crown if she did. Besides, after the way she treated him, Nicholas probably wouldn't have taken her back.

She knew at that moment, as she relived the magic with him that she had made a mistake.

Andrew:

Andrew withdrew his lips from hers and smiled. He was content. He knew he would be happy with Mia, she was never boring, yet there was no love. There was nothing he could do to make her love him, nor could he bring himself to admit the truth, that he too was in love with someone else…

He thought back to the day when he first met her, he was with Mia at the time, he had thought there was hope for them then.

Suddenly, there she was. He had heard her giggle but he hadn't seen her face, her beautiful face. The sun had been shining, causing her golden hair to shimmer and sparkle, like raindrops as they fall from a cloud, catching the light on every curve.

Oh! How he felt when she asked him to get a drink with her! He knew she only meant it as friends, but he couldn't resist. As they were walking along, he kissed her. She kissed him back, she felt the same! It was a gentle, warm kiss, unlike how he had just kissed Mia. Right then, he knew he should not have married Mia, even if it was the right thing to do.

Nicholas:

It was too late. He had gotten there as quickly as he could, but it was too late. She had already said 'I do.' There was no going back from that, especially not for a royal.

He loved her. From the moment they met, despite the fact that he had lied to her, he had tried to impress her and be polite to her. But not because she was a princess.

He never loved her or wanted her for her title, that was his uncles idea, not his. To him, she was just a girl. An ordinary girl who was just as clumsy and outgoing as everyone else, yet she still seemed different. He was sure – no – he was positive that she loved him too, that she felt the same…maybe there was still some hope?

No, it was over for them. No going back…

Lady Elisa:

She was troubled. She was angry at him for marrying Mia, but she was angrier at herself for not telling him to stop the wedding. She knew it wasn't something that he could do easily anyway, but she could have asked…if she'd only asked…

He knew how she felt, he knew and he just passed her by, even though he too loved her. After all, it was he who made the first move, he kissed her. Not that she wouldn't have done it if he hadn't!

The memory of that kiss still played in her mind. They were walking through the maze, there was no-one around. They had said they would get a drink whilst Mia and Nicholas talked, but somehow, they both knew they had to go somewhere else instead, away from prying eyes. Andrew stopped right in the middle and gazed into her eyes for a while, just a little while, then smiled.

She giggled. She knew he liked it when she giggled, everyone did. She stopped when he leaned in closer towards her. After that, she just felt like she was in a daze. She had wanted to pull away, she knew it was wrong, yet she was unable to move. They stayed like that for a while.

She awoke from her daze as people clapped. The ceremony was over, he was married and there was nothing she could do. She was standing at the side of the hall away from everyone else. She quickly turned and slipped out of the hall before anyone noticed. When she was outside, she cried. She cried and he wasn't there to hold her…


	2. Honeymoon

_I know in the first chapter I wrote everyone's thoughts in the third person but I'm finding that a bit hard now so instead it will be from their points of view!! Think of it as their diary entries!!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia:

Ok, it's going to be ok. We're here now but it's going to be alright. We've just arrived at Kenilworth, Andrews hometown. It's a very beautiful place, I must admit, but its not America!

Andrew loves it here though, why wouldn't he! After all, this is where he grew up, his whole family is here. Oh, his family. I have to meet his other relatives in 2 hours. Ha! His mum and dad were fine I guess, though I'm not so sure they thought the same about me. What will the rest of them think of me?

I'm not saying they're stuck up or anything, they're just not as…American…as me. I like to have fun, you know that. They don't, as much anyway. They all prefer to do 'the right thing', after all, if they didn't, I wouldn't be married now, at least not to Andrew…

_2 hours later_

"Hello, my dear, you must be Mia, we've heard so much about you!" Andrews Aunt Millicent shrieked as we walked in, " you may call me Aunt Millie!"

First impression, she looked very old, too old to be an aunt in my opinion, I'm not ageist though. She spoke just as I thought she would. Not too stuck up, but she seemed to enjoy extending syllables in words to make them sound fancier, or to make her sound smarter! Too be fair to her though, asking me to call her 'Aunt Millie' was quite sweet.

It seems to me that she was unmarried or widowed as Andrews Uncle failed to appear. Either that or he is an ignorant, lazy man, uninterested in his Nephews life! I hope for my sake only that it isn't the latter!

Next came Andrews sister, Elizabeth. She was lovely! She greeted me in almost the same way as 'Aunt Millie' did, but she seemed much less tense. She was extremely pretty. Her face was the 'perfect' shape and it was completed wonderfully with a pair of honey – coloured eyes which suited her pale complexion. Her shoulder length auburn hair was twisted into a diamond encrusted clip. Personally, I think it would have looked amazing in my hair!

I knew I would get along with her.

It all seemed to be going fairly well when in walked Andrews brothers Edward and David. It would have been ok, were it not for the fact that they were 11 years old and twins none the less!! Obviously there was a big age difference between them and Andrew but no-one seemed to care, apart from me.

They were a very mischievous pair. Typical! Edward spent most of the time fidgeting and wriggling around on his armchair whilst David ran around the table making airplane noises. I know what your thinking, they are way to old to be acting like that, even if they are only 11!

But yet again I seemed to be the only one troubled by this. Although I did notice that Elizabeth (she insisted I call her Lizzy, it appears most people in this family prefer to be called by nicknames instead of their real ones!) tensed up slightly when they ran in…

That appeared to be everyone, or at least the ones that were joining us. Andrew seems to have taken it all very well. I suppose he wouldn't notice the odd little things that an outsider would.

An outsider…

_That evening, 6 hours later_

Wow! What a night! We sat and talked with Andrews family for over 3 hours and then we had to 'chat over tea as well! Of course that was followed by dessert (raspberry soufflé!) over which I had to engage in even more mind-numbing small talk! I think I have officially strained my vocal chords now!

Thankfully Andrew was fairly tired as well so we didn't talk too much before we went to bed. I suppose being a married couple you would expect us to share a bed, but fortunately we're staying in Andrews old bedroom that only has 2 single beds. I fear Andrew feels rather lonely, like I have disowned him. Its not my fault though, not that I'm rather happy that we do not have to share a bed.

I'm sure he loves me, that just makes it harder on him, as I'm positive he knows how I feel about Nicholas. If only I'd said something to him, maybe we could have stopped the wedding together!

No, I could never have told Andrew that I didn't love him, although I'm sure I didn't need to! I just wish…I wish that there was someone else that Andrew loved as well, that way we could come to some sort of…agreement?

He could go off and be with his woman and I could have Nicholas with me again. That way I could still be Queen but we would both be happy! If only there was someone…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andrew:

Well, this evening went quite well I think. My family seemed to adore Mia, as do I. She was extremely polite and bubbly, and I could see she was trying very hard not to knock anything over or destroy any of my family's property! I'm glad to say, she didn't!

Everyone seemed to see past it, but I could see she was very distant and unhappy. I know she didn't want to be there, I knew that before we even got there.

It kills me to see her so unhappy. Despite everything that happened between her and Nicholas, and how she betrayed me, I still care about her. Though she isn't the only one I care for…

As much as I love my family, I want to go back. Genovia isn't my home, nor does it feel like it, but she's there.

I can picture her face, her smile. I can still taste her kiss and hear her laugh. I would give anything to be with her instead of Mia.

But I could never do that to her. If we got divorced, or if we'd never gotten married in the first place, she wouldn't be able to become Queen. I know how much her crown means to her, plus her family would than loose their title, and who knows who would be crowned then?! Nicholas, I guess.

Although, I suppose if I hadn't married Mia, she would have been free to marry Nicholas and no doubt she would've, in which case she would become Queen anyway. That would have been a much better outcome for everyone!

She could still be Queen but we would both be happy with someone we really loved!

I haven't told Mia yet, but tomorrow we have to go to the local children's hospice. One of my cousins, Paige, decided a few months ago that she doesn't want to be considered royal, and wants to work at the hospice instead. I can certainly understand why she doesn't want to be a duchess.

Anyway, the Hospice, 'Littlehaven' as it is affectionately known, is opening a new cancer ward and we have been asked to open it. I don't know how she's going to react when I tell her.

She loves children and she'd definitely be happy to help, that's not what I'm worried about. Its just the fact that I haven't told her. Plus, the press will be there and I'm not so sure how she will deal with them.

Well, I guess I'd better tell her…


	3. Littlehaven

_I'm not really sure where the idea for this chapter came from. It's a bit of a random scenario!_

_Oh and thanks to everyone's great reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to write these, I've had exams!!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia:

Argh! Why couldn't he just tell me?! Oh, that's right! He didn't know how I'd handle the press!

It's so stupid! I dealt with the press thousands of times when I first found out who I really was and I coped with it then…sort of. He should have told me!

I'm not really mad at him, just the fact that he doesn't think that I'm strong enough to handle a few cameras and microphones! To be honest, I think I might have blown this whole thing way out of proportion.

Still, it should be a good day. I enjoyed spending time with the orphans back in Genovia and I loved that I seemed to influence them somehow! Andrew said that Paige was a lot like Elizabeth so I imagine I'll get along with her.

_Later that day at Littlehaven_

There were a lot more people attending this opening than I thought there would be! Overloaded, I think, is the only word to describe it, considering that it's a fairly small hospital. It's a good one though.

Paige met us outside when we arrived. Andrew was right. She looked a lot like Lizzy! And she was very sweet as well, like one of those people you would expect to be helping people, especially children!

To be honest with you, I don't know if I could give up my title like Paige did. Even to work with sick children! It means too much to me, to my family. Although, she was a duchess whereas I'm in line for the crown of Genovia, so I guess there different really!

She led us to the little nurses lounge round the back of Littlehaven. She gave us tea and biscuits! I found it quite funny really as it was a very English thing to do, Afternoon Tea!

We talked for a long time about different things, most of which were a lot more interesting than those discussed with the rest of his family! For some reason, Paige kept mentioning our wedding. I don't know why.

Naturally, I tried to stay away from that particular topic as the wedding was not the best day of my life, nor was it the greatest decision I ever made in my life! Strangely though, Andrew looked a bit down when she mentioned it. I cant blame him though, he knows he's the only one in this relationship…

Ok, I feel like lately, my diary has only been filled with thoughts of me and Nicholas, of how I shouldn't have married Andrew. I can't help it, its just, I can't stop thinking about him, us, or rather what we could have been.

Well, back to Littlehaven. It went quite quickly from there really. We talked for about another half hour until someone came and told us the press had arrived. I was nervous, but I don't know why.

They didn't really say much to me or Andrew, as far as I know they moved around and filmed the children. I gotta say, it was quite nice for the cameras not to be on me for a while! I mean in Genovia, its generally just the public who want pictures with any of us but still!

I met the sweetest little girl today, her name was Adelaide. Her parents were killed in a car crash, she's been an orphan now for 3 years. Its so sad! She was such a sweetie! Everyone calls her Adie.

One of the nurses told me that she has leukaemia, she has 3 months to live! I don't know how she does it. I could never nurse terminally ill children. I mean, you form a bond with them to make them comfortable and happy, then you come to work one morning to find their bed empty.

I should go now, I'll start crying if I talk about her anymore…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nicholas:

I met someone today. Yasmine she was called. She was fine I guess, but I was reminded of her. Mia. Oh, why can't I get her out of my mind?! She's been married almost 3 weeks now!

I hate to sound old fashioned but I guess I am anyway. My mind's telling me to let her go, let her get on with her life with Andrew. But my heart…my stupid heart… is telling me that I still have a chance with her and that I should break them up.

I even got up the courage to write her a letter today, after Yasmine's letter arrived. I'd copy my letter in here but I've already sent it. Now I'm thinking I shouldn't have! I remember saying something about not letting her go. I rambled on for a while, then I completely contradicted what I'd said about not giving up by wishing her a happy marriage and life with Andrew! I sounded really stupid too!

Even before Yasmine came and reminded me of her, I was imagining our life together. Then in walked Gretchen, our servant. She told me we had a visitor, a Lady Yasmine Aria. I'd never heard of her before but I went and said hello anyway.

She was beautiful, she had blonde-brunette hair that twisted and curled down her back. The colour matched her hazel eyes. Yasmine's smile was perfectly formed and almost childlike, it made her look very innocent. She had a single freckle on her left cheek.

We talked for hours. It turns out her ancestors are originally from Singapore, which is why she has a slight toffee coloured tinge on her skin.

Before she left, she asked me if I was seeing anyone, I said no but it was complicated. She said she liked complication. She kissed me on the cheek, smiled and left.

Now I'm confused, I love Mia. But now all of a sudden, there's Yasmine.

I mean, at the moment, I don't love Yasmine. I only just met her! But still, she was nice, different. Well, I guess she wasn't that different if she reminded me of Mia.

Yet there was definitely something about her, something oddly familiar. I didn't recognise her name, or her for that matter, but it was her personality. She had the typical kind, generous and true type of character. Mysterious, I would definitely describe her as that. I think that's what I liked and recognised. OK, now I sound really old-fashioned!

She came in the morning, and by late afternoon a letter came for me from her. It was quite long and its getting late so I won't copy it out. But basically it said that she had a great time talking to me and that she wants to meet up again soon. There's some sort of ball next Monday at the Queens castle. Yasmine has asked me to go with her.

I don't know why but all of a sudden I thought of something. Why did Yasmine come today? I mean, she was on her own, we've never seen or heard of her before and she randomly appears today. Why?

Maybe I'll find out soon. I cant decide whether to go to the ball or not. Like I said, I like Yasmine, she was fun and pretty amazing. Plus, she'll make a good impression at my side!

The one problem is, the venue. It's being held at the castle and who lives there? Mia. It's happening on Monday. That's 4 days from now, Mia will be back from her honeymoon by then. Obviously she'll have a date, Andrew! But I still think it could be awkward. What with our history, we should really go to the ball together, it just seems natural. But no, we'll have different dates. The dates we are expected to go with. Well, Mia anyway, only Gretchen knows that she's asked me.

Anyway, I told Mia that I was going with Yasmine, I can't go back on my word now.

Its just gone 11 o'clock now and my bed is starting to look very inviting.


	4. Love Letter

_I know I kind of repeat myself a lot with the whole Nicholas and Mia love you forever thing but I just want to show their love. Plus I like writing love stories so it works for me!_

_Please let me know if it's really bad though because I'll stop writing or change it or something!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia:

I got a letter today. It was from Nicholas. I don't really know what to do. It came in the morning but I told Andrew it was from my mum and hid it in my room. I read it later that night. I'll copy it up soon but right now Andrew is using my bathroom (we have separate ones at his families house but his is being cleaned at the moment!) and I don't want him to see it.

We went to the seaside with his parents today, Susan and Arnold. It was nice I guess. The weather was gorgeous and I bought the cutest sunglasses with me from my little closet back at the castle. Ha! Little closet? You know what I mean, my giant walk – in – wardrobe/mall closet! They're so sweet!

They're purple and have big lenses and studs down the side! The strange thing is though, I have a feeling that the studs are actually real diamonds!

You know, the ice creams in America have always been pretty special. Extravagant flavours and everything, and so creamy! But today, I had THE most amazing ice cream from a delicate little hut on the beach.

It was some sort of Vanilla, Caramel Fudge Brownie thing. Well whatever it was it was absolutely amazing!

Ok. Andrew's said goodnight now. He _is _lovely. Every night he kisses me on both cheeks, my forehead and then my lips. Sweet dreams he always says then leaves, not before blowing me another kiss.

He loves me. I know it sounds stupid, but I never realised it before, not really, that he's actually fallen for me. Huh. It's strange though, I don't really know if I love him or not. I suppose I do… as a friend?

Oh I don't know anymore. Do I love Andrew, do I love Nicholas? Do I love them both and will it turn out to be a stereotypical love triangle?

Ok, I'm going to be a bit harsh now and say what I like and don't like about Andrew. Don't judge me!

OK, well, what do I like about Andrew. He's cute, sensitive and very aware of my feelings and emotions. He also has a high powered family. It doesn't matter to me that much, but it looks good in the papers, or so I'm told! I guess that as a princess (and Queen – to – be) he would be the perfect guy to be my Prince – and King…

But then there's no spark between us. I mean he may feel something but…oh how do I say this…I guess I just never really imagined myself with anyone like him.

You know what it's like as a kid, you spend half your childhood dreaming up your Prince Charming, picking out your wedding dress and writing out your invitations! I was the same. Except, my Knight in Shining Armour wasn't necessarily destined to be rich or powerful or even extremely hot, he just had to be the right one for me.

I don't know, I just don't feel it with Andrew.

At least not yet anyway…

This is Nicholas' letter to me:

_My Dearest Mia,_

_I hope you are enjoying your 'honeymoon' with Andrew. It would be the polite thing now to say that I wish you a long and happy marriage together but we both know I'd be lying if I said that._

_I don't know if you've been told or not but Queen Clarisse is holding one of her annual balls at the palace next Monday. I guess you will be attending it with Andrew, naturally. I just thought that I should warn you, I will be there, and I will be with someone. Her name is Yasmine. _

_She reminds me of you._

_Though I have said I am going with Yasmine, I would really love to meet up with you. Do you remember where we first kissed? By the fountain in the middle of your Grandmothers gardens? I will be waiting there at midnight on Monday._

_Please be there. You know I'm not giving up on you. You must know it, or we wouldn't have kissed again after that first time by the fountain. _

_Oh darling, I've lost count of the number of times we kissed. They were so amazing. I thought about you many times after them. We're meant to be together and you know it! _

_Call me old fashioned for believing in soul mates, I don't care, but even if you don't believe in them, at least believe in me. Destiny, fate, pure coincidence, call it what you like, the outcome will always be me and you._

_I won't ramble on for too long. You must have many 'important' things to do with Andrew I'm sure. Just know this, our love is strong enough to overcome any obstacles that we might encounter, and I know there will be many. But I know we can do it, together. our love is good and will be everlasting no matter what._

_Remember, midnight by the fountain, our fountain._

_I really do hope that you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon and your life with Andrew. I just want you to happy._

_Forever yours,_

_Nicholas_

_Xx_

Ok, I'm really confused though. 'I'll never give up on you, our love is strong, we will be together soon, oh and have a wonderful life with Andrew!?'

Talk about contradicting ones self!

So, he's met someone, has he? And she reminds him of me. I don't know whether to feel flattered or disgusted to be honest with you!

At least I know that the feeling is definitely not mutual, that he thinks of me the way I think of him. And oh the kisses. How wonderful they were! I just know Andrew would die if he ever found out.

Mainly because he'd realise that it wasn't me. That I'm not just some heartless woman who can never fall in love with anyone and just screws with peoples feelings. He'd realise then that, it was just him, I could never feel that spark with him.

Whereas with Nicholas, he just makes me feel alive and free. And all the kisses were so romantic. Kiss 1# was by the fountain and it was spontaneous, it took my breath away and made my foot pop! Kiss 2# and 3# were practically the same, though they were slightly more mysterious as they had to be done in secret for obvious reasons.

Kiss 4#, wow. That was on the night he came to my window and we rode off together and fell asleep by the lake. Before we slept, we danced for a while, it was the most romantic I had ever felt. I think that was when we both knew for sure, it was true love, and true loves kiss followed. It was romantic, breath – taking, spontaneous and caring. And it went on for about half an hour…

After that, the other ten or so kisses (I'm ashamed to say) were exactly the same, foot – popping true love!

That's why I know Andrew couldn't cope if he knew I'd felt that with someone else when he'd tried so hard to make me love him.

I know what I have to do. Its Friday today. Which means I have 3 days till I see him. I have decided that I will definitely meet him by the fountain on Monday. I don't know what will happen though. I don't even know how I'm going to distract Andrew!

Anyway, its getting late now and we have an early flight back to Genovia in the morning. I shall think of Nicholas again tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nicholas:

Well, this shall only be a short entry. I just feel odd. As I was falling asleep last night, I was thinking of Yasmine and Mia.

I know it seems stupid to decide now as I have only just met Yasmine but I feel as if I need to pick who I want to be with. I mean for obvious reasons, my first choice would immediately be Mia. But now I find I'm thinking of Yasmine as if she were Mia.

You know, things like, what if Yasmine was still Yasmine but she swapped places with Mia? Would I still like her then?

Its just, for some reason now I've begun to ask myself if I really like Mia for Mia or whether I fell for her because of her title. I know that I truly love her now, but at the beginning, I'm not so sure.

I shall think about it some more…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Andrew:

Something's wrong with Mia. She received a letter this morning and her face turned white as she saw the name of the sender on the back. She tried to hide who it was from from me but she doesn't know that I saw.

Not that I needed to see it really. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it was from Nicholas. At least Mia had the courtesy to hide it and open it later.

I wish I had the courage to write her a letter. I don't mean Mia obviously as she is sleeping next door to me, I mean Elissa. I've thought about her throughout most of the honeymoon. I don't think Mia knows that we love each other.

Apparently, Queen Clarisse is holding another ball at the palace on Monday. I know that Elissa will be there, I intend to meet her. Oh I hope Mia doesn't find out though.

I know there is no spark between me and Mia. I have done everything I can to try to make her love me, but we just aren't meant to be together.

Do you think that there is any way Mia will understand that I love someone else? She should be the one person to understand forbidden love after all!!


	5. Soulmate?

_Hey, just wanted to say thanks to all of the great reviews I got!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mia:

Well, I'm home! We arrived back at Genovia early yesterday morning. Oh I'm so glad to be back in the palace again! I mean, Andrews parents home was nice and everything, but this palace, my palace, is something else! Its home.

Mum, Grandma and my new step-dad organised a little party type thing with Lilly and Asana. It was fun. Charlotte and Joe were there too, and Mo and Fat Louis of course! And surprise surprise, we went Mattress Surfing!!

Last night, I was having second thoughts about meeting Nicholas tomorrow. Why? Andrew. I can't really explain how or why but, when our plane landed the other morning, he thanked me for a wonderful honeymoon. And then he thanked me for loving him. I don't know what changed but it was like he was telling me that I loved him, and I believed him!

Then I did something that I haven't done since our wedding day. I leant forward, and I kissed him. I actually kissed him and initiated it myself. We sparked. For the first time I really felt something for him.

I can't believe this is actually happening to me now. I mean why couldn't I feel these things for him before Nicholas came along. Argh! This kind of drama is meant for soap operas, not real life!

So after this 'incident', I confided in Lilly. I'd told her a lot about Nicholas but there were a few secrets I kept. Some things should be left unsaid, besides, I don't kiss and tell.

Last night though, I told her everything. I don't know why, buy I had too, I felt scared. I asked her what she would do in my situation. Lilly, always the pessimist, told me to choose one and stick with 'em because she, Brigitte and Brigitta were all getting confused.

But then she told me what she really thought. She told me to follow my heart and said it was the best advice a friend could give to another friend as it was always right and always true.

I asked her what she thought of them both and who she thought was better suited for me. Her answer wasn't to helpful as she said it was up to me. Apparently, she says that as Queen – to – be, Andrew was the perfect match for me, but as Mia, Nicholas was the most amazing guy there ever was for me. My soul mate. I don't really believe in soul mates but Nicholas does, so maybe I should too…for our sake?

Lilly said that even before she found out about our secret kisses, she could see that we both loved each other very much. It wasn't just lust anymore like it was in the beginning (or so she says), it was true love.

So that's it, she'd known all along. She also happens to have a very interesting theory about why, all of a sudden, I'm feeling things for Andrew. According to her, I'm just making myself think I love Andrew because I feel sorry for him, as I love Nicholas!

I thought it was stupid at first, but the more I think about it, she may be right. Maybe I feel sorry him for because he's tried SO hard to get me to love him, and I just rejected him right from the beginning.

I've been thinking though (I've been thinking a lot lately!), is it really my fault? I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with can you?

Oh, Grandma's calling me, I have to go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andrew:

Well, we arrived home from our honeymoon yesterday and I'm ashamed to say I disappeared for a few hours and went to see Elissa. I mentioned the ball tomorrow.

She said she was going, I guessed she would be. We've arranged to meet in the Throne Room at 11. I feel bad about leaving Mia to go and see Elissa but I can't stand to be away from her.

We weren't on the honeymoon for to long but at times it was pure agony just being away from her.

I know it sounds horrid but most nights when I kissed Mia goodnight, I was really kissing Elissa. Of course though, it wasn't always this way, I do still love Mia in spite of the fact that she probably doesn't love me, at least not in the same way.

I hate to say this but I think it would hurt me more if I don't tell myself its true. I know she likes me and that's fine but that's it, she just…likes me.

Anyway, I shall stop dwelling on my near-failed marriage now and go call Mummy in England.


	6. Preparations

_Hey, sorry its been a while, I've been really busy. Just let me know if the story's getting kind of rubbish, I think it is anyway so just tell me how to improve it and stuff! _

_Sorry if any of the guys sound gay, their 'diaries' were written by a girl (me) and I don't really know how to make them… manly!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nicholas:

Well, this is it. It's the ball tonight at the palace. I'm counting the seconds till I get to see Mia again, I'm excited but so nervous. I haven't seen her since she got back off her honeymoon (Argh!) and I've only spoken to her via paper! I miss hearing her voice, her laugh, seeing her smile. Her kiss! God, I miss her!

Of course though I'm worried because I don't know if she 'gained' any feelings for Andrew when they got married. If that's the case and I kiss her, then she's gonna shoot me down and leave me feeling so depressed! I hate to be a drama king but…!

Oh I just want everything to go perfectly tonight. I even bought a new suit. Tailored jacket and trousers, pristine white shirt (nicely pressed by Gretchen!) and a dark emerald waistcoat with a matching tie. Sounds a bit too dressy I know but I wanna look nice. I'm sure Mia will have a gorgeous new dress that will blow everyone away as soon as she makes her dramatic entrance. Although it has to be said, I'm hoping she gets little – to – no attention from guys. After all, she is married now, not that that's my reason!

I'm getting a horse drawn carriage to the ball with Yasmine. How fairy-tale! I just hope she doesn't think to much of it because lets face it, she's the only one really 'in this relationship'!

I hope Mia doesn't see us together in it or see her kissing me or anything. That'd be horrible! She knows how I feel about Yasmine though. I told her in the letter I wrote. I don't particularly like Yasmine as a girlfriend, she's nice and everything but I only really like her because she reminds me of Mia.

I guess, if my fears are true and Mia does love Andrew now, then at least I'll have Yas. She likes me and I could just convince myself that she's better than Mia. Is that harsh though? It wouldn't be fair to Yas or Mia would it…hell, it wouldn't be fair to me.

Anyway, I'm leaving in an hour so I have to go and get ready. I'll write again after the ball to let you know what happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia:

I'm so excited! I have the most amazing new dress for tonight's ball. It's a deep jade corset top with three white roses and a white empire style skirt with a single jade rose on the bottom, its gorgeous! And of course I'll be wearing fabulous black stilettos!

I just really hope I don't trip over in them and fall in the fountain again! I am NOT going back into the ball dripping wet! Although I'm sure Nicholas will catch me.

That reminds me. I still need to think of a diversion so that I can distract Andrew, slip away to the fountain and go and see Nicholas. I could ask Asana or Lily to distract him but then I'd have to tell them where I'm going and I really don't want them to know.

Lily knows how we feel about each other, but I don't want to tell her that we're meeting. She might be nosy and try to see what's going on! Asana doesn't know though, I don't want her too either.

Maybe I could get Grandma to ask him something. If someone disagrees with something he's passionate about, he can talk for hours! There's no way he's going to notice I'm gone.

Anyway, I had better go, Brigitte and Brigitta are yelling at me to get ready. As I have frequently told them though, a princess is never late, everyone else is simply early! O well, Paulo will be arriving soon so I should change into my dress. Honestly, does no-one trust me to do my own hair and makeup?!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elissa:

Well, it's all arranged. I'm meeting Andrew tonight at the stables. They're quite fair away from the ballroom but it's a long party so I doubt anyone will notice we've left. I just hope Andrew can distract Mia. I have an odd feeling though that if she knew me and Andrew were in love, then she would accept it. I know she doesn't love Andrew, not in the way I do at least. She acts like she's in love with someone else, like she has some big secret.

To tell you the truth, I'm quite nervous about meeting up with Andrew. I don't know why but he sounded very…odd…in his letter to me. It's like he has some bad news to tell me. He sounded distracted.

I guess he has a lot on his mind though. I mean, he just got married to a woman who doesn't love him, even though he was in love with someone else and in a few weeks he is going to become King of Genovia! He's not exactly had a stress – free time lately.

I'm not too sure I'm helping his situation either. It means that at the moment, he is torn between two women he loves and is engaging with us for two very different reasons, one his heart is pulled towards, the other he is with as it is his regal duty, both for his family and himself.

I just wish I knew how he really felt about Mia, sometimes I think he loves her, other times he acts as if his marriage to her was one huge mistake! I mean, men just don't know where their hearts truly lie, least of all Andrew!

Tonight. I'll ask him tonight how he really feels.

Well, that should be interesting!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Andrew:

Well, everything is set for the ball tonight. At 11.30, I'm to meet Elissa, my darling, at the stables. A secret rendezvous!

Though I'm afraid I feel like I thought I would. Like I am letting Mia down somehow. I shouldn't feel guilty I suppose. I hate to sound cheesy but, you can't help who you fall in love with!

It would do everyone good to remember that.


	7. Screwed Up

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Sorry I keep jumping from person to person and from time to time, place to place etc. It's a bit confusing I know! Sorry…_

Mia:

Okay, the evening didn't quite go as planned. I should be freaking out right now but I am remaining oddly calm. I have to think straight…

Here's what happened.

I met Nicholas, just like I said I would, by the fountain at midnight. He was already there and said he arrived early to watch me walk over to him. I asked him why and he replied 'because I love to watch you get prettier and prettier as you get nearer to me'. He is soooooo sweet!

We sat down on the mossy fountain wall, not quite befitting a queen – to – be but tonight I felt as if I could just be me again, just Mia. I always feel like that when I'm with Nicholas. I feel as though I have no responsibilities or subjects, no past or pressing future. When it's just me and him, we live in the moment, cheesy as that may sound!

We spoke for about 15 minutes. Just catching up really, I cant remember anything of real importance that passed over our lips. It didn't matter though, I was just happy to see those lips again!

After a while, Nicholas started to get fidgety. He was worried about the time. I told him he didn't have to worry. Last time I saw Andrew he was deep in conversation with someone. Then he just seemed to disappear, probably off to talk to someone about his photography I suppose!

I was so happy to see Nicholas again… He looks even more handsome than when I last saw him, if that's even possible!

After spending another 20 or so minutes engaging in blissfully unimportant small talk, Nicholas moved closer to me. I saw that look in his eyes as he put his arms around me and pulled me nearer to him. And oh I felt like I could stay there forever. His tight grip looses when he holds me, as if he's worried he'll break me, and I fold into his arms. Disintegrate into the moment.

Sometimes I wish I could. How easy it would be just to disappear without a trace, start a new life with Nicholas somewhere. Somewhere far away where no-one would recognise us or question us. We'd have our perfect life, living in ecstasy.

Well… back to the real world. After an eternity of gazing into his eyes, we kissed. It was exactly like our first one, minus my foot popping obviously as we were sat down. It brought on the same feeling though. A misty daze spread across both our minds as the world slowly melted away around us. All that remained was the trickling tranquillity of the fountain and us…

…That is until we were rudely and inadvertently interrupted…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elissa:

Well, this certainly turned out to be an interesting evening to say the least! Not only did I completely ruin things with Andrew, I stumbled upon something that was not meant to be stumbled upon!

I did as I said I would. When I met Andrew at the stables, we talked for a while. Then, swallowing my fear, I asked him for the truth, did he want me, or did he want Mia?

I hate awkward silences…

Needless to say, I have had more than my fair share of them tonight. Especially from Andrew.

After the first silence was finally over (thank goodness), Andrew became surprisingly angry. Not surprisingly as in I didn't expect it, but surprisingly as in, this was Andrew. My sweet – tempered angel.

He started pacing the room, moving away from me as if he was afraid he was going to hurt me, only to amble back again a second later as if he had a retort to my supposedly unfair question. This went on for a while…

Finally he decided to stay and give me his retort, this being:

'I Love You…'

heart stopped for a second

'..but I also love Mia.'

heart regained normal speed, if not slightly faster

'Well, that's incredibly helpful AND insightful but it doesn't really answer my question does it, DARLING???'

It was my turn to get angry now. What can I say? There is no fury like a woman scorned after all, right!

'Well, PUMPKIN, after everything we've been through, after everything we've done to get this far, I don't really understand why, now of all times, you are asking me this!'

'Why? Why do you think? You just got back from your honeymoon. Our relationship wasn't in jeopardy before as you weren't married! But now you are…'

At this point I could feel a lump forming in my throat, and I resented myself for not being able to stay angry at this crucial point. Luckily though, Andrew was too angry to notice.

'That may be very true but you knew all along, we both knew, that at some point we were going to have to end it as I had to get married.'

I think that's when it really hit me. we were going to have to end it. Considering the situation, it sounds stupid that I didn't see this happening before, I guess it just never truly registered until now…

'So that's it then? It's really over? You're just going to give up on me? On us?'

The lump returned. As did the uncomfortable silence.

Andrew's voice softened, 'I never said that. I thought you were ending it.'

I shook my head slowly as Andrew lowered his to face the floor.

'No, I was simply asking you how you felt, where your heart lay…'

His head jerked up again.

'But that's precisely what I mean! That is ending it. You know I have an obligation to stay with Mia and that I will not leave her. Though she may not feel the same for me, I know I have a slight love for her and you know this too.'

It was true. I did know this. As much as it pains me to admit it, I knew it all along. There was always a certain look in his eyes, almost a longing for her whenever she was near. I also happened to know that Mia thought very fondly of Andrew, even though there was no love for him in her heart. At least, there hadn't been before…

'So your saying that your going to answer to an obligation instead of your heart?'

'I'm afraid I have no choice. Oh my darling,' He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, gently, as a lover might, 'you know I will always love you! I would choose you any day, if only there was someone else for Mia. I cannot abandon her now, she will loose the throne.'

'I know…I know…but,' I had to ask, 'what if things were different…?'

Andrew shook his head slowly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

'Well…?'

As if to answer me, he leaned in slowly and kissed me. Deeply and passionately. Suddenly we were embracing. He began to caress me as I was slowly lowered onto a pile of hay, all the time being kissed and handled by Andrew…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andrew:

I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't know what got into me. I just wanted to love her, to be close to her, to let her know that I was truly sorry for what I had to do.

After lying next to each other for a while, I finally stood up and gathered all my clothes. Elissa did the same. We put them back on in silence, barely daring to look at each other. I think she was just as shocked as I was.

When I was fully clothed again, I turned around to face her, only to find that she was still getting dressed. Embarrassed, we both spun back round. Yet another awkward silence.

A few minutes later, Elissa told me I could turn around. Remembering to breath, I slowly turned on the spot to face Elissa. Nothing could make what was to come any easier, so I just decided to tell her straight.

'Listen Elissa, I…I um…oh dear. I'm terribly sorry for um…for causing that to happen.'

Staring at the now chaotic pile of hay on the floor I tried to think of another way of making sure Elissa knew what I meant by 'that!' Though I suppose she did, it was hardly complicated was it?!

Elissa smiled at me sheepishly, as if all of a sudden she had accepted what had just happened, and my apology. I was glad, yet I couldn't help but think that she took the previous events (I am suddenly finding it incredibly hard using the word that describes what just happened!) the wrong way.

'I didn't really mean for it to happen, please know that. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. And well…to make sure that we had no regrets about ending our relationship now without…well…you know…doing everything that a normal couple would do in a normal relationship…'

At this, Elissa burst into tears, slapped me and ran out of the stables before I could stop her.

Well, I guess that settled it. She HAD taken it the wrong way. She thought that that was me telling her it was going to be okay, that I wanted us to be together.

I do, but I know we can't be.

I also now know that I am extremely bad at expressing what I really mean to say! What have I done…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nicholas:

Oh, that kiss was incredible. It was just like our first.

I don't know how long it lasted before we were interrupted. All I know is that as I was about to move my hands lower down Mia's back (I had a slight moment of weakness, sort of lost control) when I heard frantic sobs and someone running.

As soon as I heard her gasp, I knew it was Elissa. I have no idea what had happened to her but it must have pretty bad. I don't think I've ever seen someone look so upset and distraught.

I immediately stood up, as did Mia.

'Elissa…we - ' I started before she cut me off.

'No…no…NO!'

She shook her head frantically side to side as she sunk to the floor in floods of tears. I quickly ran over to help her but as soon as she heard me coming, she raised her head and glared at me. She hated us.

She slowly raised herself onto her hands, then onto her knees, then finally she stood up, constantly sending an ice cold glare into mine and Mia's eyes. This caused yet another silence that we all hated.

And as quickly as she had come, she left, leaving me and Mia bewildered and dazed as to what had just happened, wondering what to do next.

'Well, that's not good is it?!' I said.

'No…no it's not.' Mia replied, shortly before running off herself.

Oh what a screwed up evening this turned out to be!


End file.
